The Bet, The Challenge
by ashfort
Summary: tenten was force to do a challenge and so as neji,sasuke and gaara and that is to be with someone until the day of the dance...sorry for the late updates
1. the bet

I don't own any anime…

Time: Twelve Thirty

Location: Karate Club Room

"Haaaaaaaaayaaaaaa!!!" a loud thud was then heard as soon as this shout filled the room. Everyone in the room was awed and then unmoved as they heard the next words that came from the person who made the guy unconscious on the floor. "So, who's next?" Tenten beamed at her club mates as she asked. Everyone sweat dropped with a look of fear on their faces. "That's enough for you today Tenten." A sudden voice said. Heads turned to see their coach with a relief and thank you look on their faces, with Tenten excluded in the last part of the sentence.

Tenten nodded and make her way to the lockers, she grab her towel and clothes and went directly to the shower room. As soon as she finished her bath, she went out with her spare clothes on and started to fix her hair up in to its usual bun style. Then suddenly her phone ring, "Yo, Tenten where are you? Would you go to the school cafeteria now? She won't stop bugging me." The guy on the other line said "Are they there already?" Tenten asked stuffing her things in her bag. "Yup. She won't stop calling me even though she knows your number. Do you have a clear explanation to that?" Tenten just chuckled as she heard the guy sighed "None, sorry. I'll be going now, bye." Tenten shut her locker and proceeded to exit the room.

Tenten reached the cafeteria five minutes after she received the phone call. She saw her friends standing at the entrance and when she walked up to them, "You're late, Tenten. " Ino exclaimed as she leaned to her. "You got her angry already and she won't stop bugging him." Her pink headed friend suddenly popped out behind her and said in a whisper. "TENTEN! YOU'RE LATE!!" Temari scream at her friend who shrunk as she sweat dropped "Sorry, I was in the karate club meeting and-…" Tenten was cut short when she and her other friends heard a growling stomach. Temari sighed touching her tummy "Let's eat." She muttered as she entered the cafeteria with her friends behind her. "Looks like you've escaped this one." Hinata murmured with a giggle.

At their Table…

Tenten and her friends started eating while conversing. The topic started from the piles of homework, to the crazy experiments of their teacher, to the brand of their clothes and cosmetics, new book release or movie and finally to boys.

"Yeah, I think he's my fifth." Ino stated as she looked at the ceiling "and I'm about to find the sixth." Ino added jokingly. Some of her friends laugh while Hinata and Tenten just smiled. "So, how about you Sakura huh, find anyone yet?" Ino queried her friend. "I haven't found anyone yet. Besides after the broke up with my third boyfriend I want to take a rest and focus more on my studies." The pink haired girl said directly to the blonde. "Saa…so Hinata how's your boyfriend?" the blonde interviewer turned to her friend. "To think of it, you guys are already steady for two years now." Sakura added "Well, erm…we're fine." Hinata stammered as she was chewing something before the question was popped. "Ino, we're doing fine so don't even ask." Temari suddenly said seeing her blonde friend turned towards her direction. "You know Temari, to be frank I've always wondered how Shikamaru managed with you." Tenten suddenly reveal to her friend "The funny thing is it wasn't Shikamaru who declared your relationship. It was more like he was dragged into it and have no other options but to say 'yes'." The brown haired girl added. All of her friends look at her with Sakura, Ino and Hinata thinking that this will end up really bad for Tenten. "But you know, every time I asked him if he does love you, he would just look up and smile then he will say something really sweet." Tenten said looking at Temari. "Wonder why he tells you things like that while he doesn't to me." Was what Temari uttered "Then crack the codes, man." Tenten whispered to her blonde friend as she pat her shoulder.

"Okay! So how about you Tenten, have something new in your life?" Ino broke the sudden silence. "I don't have something new in my life, well ano.. except that I'll be competing for our region this summer in karate." Tenten stated Ino just frown and Tenten chuckled seeing that. "Ino, nothing has changed with my love life." Tenten finally answered the blonde. "We don't even think you have one." Sakura declared "You're so boyish that we think that no boy would fall for you." Ino told her friend "Add to that that you're very in to sports and other guys' stuff and that you always wear baggy pants." Sakura added while nodding with Ino "Well at least she knows when not to wear and do such." Temari defended her friend "And knows how to wear make-up better than us." Hinata stated confidently "And that I have a good fashion sense, well when it comes to dressing up someone." Tenten exclaimed Ino slouched down "Oh, come on Tenten, we mean just one guy. You don't even have to have a second or a third, just one." Ino nearly shouted. Tenten just sighed "If you guys only knew." Then she smiled nervously.

"My, my you have a good idea there Ino." Temari suddenly spoke as she motioned for her three friends, except Tenten, to come close to her. Tenten just sat there looking at them, not liking the feeling of them having a conversation with her out. Plus, she can hear Ino laughed, Sakura's chuckling and Hinata's giggling. Few minutes passed and her friends faced her. "Tenten let's do a bet." Ino pronounced with a look that made Tenten shiver. "O-okay so what is it about?" she stammered as a sweat drops from her forehead. "You need to find a guy before the dance. You will date with him in three month and must be with him at the dance. It will be your decision to break up with him or not after it." Sakura stated "And what if I don't?" "Well, you must wear a skirt courtesy of Ino for one month with make-up." Hinata whispered to her ear. "What?! Guys, I don't think that the president of our council will like that." Was what Tenten can mutter looking at Temari for help, "Permission, granted. Besides I was the master mind." Temari grinned "And what if I win?" 'There must be something to gain right?' she silently thought to herself. "We are yours for one month." All of her friends shouted all together. "Fine, I'm in it." Tenten replied as her friends gave her a so-what look on their faces.

Somewhere…

It has been five minutes since Shikamaru called Tenten and now he's walking down the hall to one of the unused classroom in the building. He's going to meet his friends there and do some boys' stuff. Stopping at the door he heard Naruto talking about a 'list'. He reached for the knob and revealed himself to his friends "Yo," all the people in the room doesn't need to turn their head to see who have entered. They know obviously that it was Shika. "Oi, Shika!" Naruto was the first and last one to greet their friend. "So what list are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked out of his curiosity "How'd you know?" Naruto hung his head in wonder "Your voice is loud enough to be heard outside." "Perfectly…" Shikamaru said as he heard Kiba answer the question for him. "Oh, well anyway the list is about the top five most handsome and heart throb guys at school. We have asked forty thousand students in our school, boys and girls, and this was the result…" Naruto anwered Shikamaru's question while handing him the 'result' paper

_4: Nara Shikamaru_

_4: Aborame Shino_

_2: Sobaku Gaara_

_1: Uchiaha Sasuke & Hyuuga Neji (Draw)_

Shikamaru's eye twitched as he saw his name on the list. He handed the paper back to Naruto and asked "What are going to do with that?" "We've analyzed it and we've realized something." Naruto replied "All of the names there didn't even have at least one girlfriend." All the boys in the room smiled well except for Shika who find it really not interesting and the other four on the list. Shino just sat there expressionless, must be sleeping. He does that most of the time. Sasuke's eye just twitched and paused doing his homework (he likes to so it early) knowing that he was one on the list. Neji just sat there pretending not hear anything while he was doing a lot of paperwork from the council and Gaara just sat still beside the window staring outside not really minding their conversation. Shikamaru didn't dare to ask the question he had in mind for he knows that the answer will result to something not good. So he just lied down on the couch and closed his eyes. "Aren't you wandering what we're going to do with it?" Chouji asked his best friend while munching junk food. Do they really need to hear his approval before saying what they really have in mind? Shikamaru sighed with this word "What?" "We're planning to challenge them." Chouji answered "Oh." Shikamaru mumbled as he shifts to another position. "The challenge is to have a girlfriend or at least to court one till the dance." As soon as Naruto stated this out loud Shikamaru's eyes snapped open, Shino's deadly aura can be felt, the Uchiha stood up slamming his hands down at the table, Neji's grip on his pen tightened while the nerve on his forehead is making itself visible and Gaara just look at Naruto.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru asked at the same time, well at least Shino said it in a calmer tone. "You heard him right." Kiba stated. "I don't think that the president of the council will allow this." Neji pronounce "I have called sister about this and as weird as it is she agreed." Kankurou spoke out before Neji can state about the 'rule book' of their school. "I'm not up for it dobe." Sasuke then exclaimed taking his seat back. "Not up for it? Or is it because you are not that man enough and afraid of girls." Naruto exclaimed, grinning. "What did you say?" Sasuke stood up walking towards Naruto. "I said you're afraid of girls." Naruto mocked and that just stirred Sasuke "I'm NOT afraid of girls baka, I just think that they're a waste of time." "How would you know if you haven't even tried, huh?" Naruto throw back. Sasuke fumed. Nauto did have a point, never in his life did he court a girl nor to have a conversation with one that lasts for five minutes. Not knowing what to answer back he take a deep breath and shouted "FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Everyone just look at Sasuke as he made his way back to his seat. Guess best friends know how to push their best friends.

Shino watched the scene unmoved. But still his deadly aura can be felt. Kiba, who's the nearest person to him, sweat dropped as he receives most of it. "I'm not doing it." Shino declared "Oh, come on Shino just this-." Naruto halt as he and the others felt the arising aura of Shino "I said I don't want to." "Okay Shino you're out." Was what Kiba and Naruto said. "Now Neji?" Neji turned his head to his blonde friend "I don't wanna do it Naruto." Was all he said "Looks like someone's afraid to lose." All heads turned to Sasuke's direction. Lee knows what it meant. Sasuke's challenging the Hyuuga. Everyone in the group knows that these two are always competing with each other in almost everything. Sports, academics, computer games, even in who's-the-most-stoic-and-silent-guy but then Gaara came who matches up both of them, though Gaara doesn't really care. It was always Naruto who can halt the two boys in fighting each other. And now Naruto's not doing it.

The brown haired guy is now standing in front of the raven haired guy who is also standing. Both are arguing on some topic that they only know. They were actually talking, collected and calm in letting their anger out. But then as minutes passed, the two are now like bonfires challenging each other on who's the biggest fire. "Hey, Naruto won't you stop them?" Lee asked. Naruto just chuckled "Just you wait Lee, just wait." All of his friends, well except for the two and Gaara, shot a glance at him, thinking that if Naruto didn't stop this two it will get worse.

After a total of fifteen minutes, their minimum time of argument, Neji agreed on doing the challenge. This made Naruto laughing while the others have 'it's just like that?' question on their faces. "You're out Shikamaru." Kankurou suddenly spoke "Yeah, we don't want our heads off." Naruto added. Shikamaru didn't like what Naruto said but feel relieved to hear that he is not included in to this troublesome thing. "Okay, there's only one left." Naruto exclaimed before turning his head to Gaara. Gaara looked back at Naruto's eyes and Naruto seemed to get an answer "Okay he's in!" Naruto stated while the others just nodded not knowing what really happened.

"Okay, so we have Sasuke, Neji and Gaara to do the challenge. You have 'till the end of this month to search for a girl and then you will start to court her until the end of the dance by the next day the challenge is off." Kiba explained glancing from Sasuke, Neji then to Gaara. "By the way the rest of us will be watchers to make sure your doing it." Chouji added.

Seeing that there will be no further instructions, Sasuke picked up his pen and started doing his assignments while Neji is now fixing the papers in order and Gaara just look back outside the window staring at someone, a particular brown bun haired girl.

Tenten sighed as she walked to the quad. She didn't really want to do that bet but she doesn't like the idea to wear Ino's skirt either. Not to mention that some of it are short. She meant really short, that when you bend down in front your panty will be exposed at the back. Thinking of that scenario made her sigh. She pause her walking and then suddenly she reached for her phone and dialed a number.

Hearing the voice on the other line she smiled. "Hi, day's been fine how about you?" she heard the person on the other line answered. Silence filled the line for a moment. "Hey, err…can I meet you now?" Tenten asked, "Sure, Ai." The person replied, Tenten smiled "Meet you there, Red." Tenten said before she cut the line off.

Tenten make her way to the school building. Reaching the sixth floor, she looked around to see if there is someone on her tail and fortunately there was none. She walked straight at the corridor until she reached the fire exit. She reached for the knob and slowly opened the door. "Hey," Tenten said catching the attention of the man standing. The guy looked at her then smiled "So how are you?" the guy asked "Fine and Happy." She replied walking up to him. "Just awhile ago you sound worried, why fine and happy now?" "I'm fine and happy now, because you're here with me." The guy smiled before going back staring the beauty of the nature. Silence fell down at the two. Suddenly Tenten reached out a finger and a butterfly land on it. Her companion averted his eyes to her. 'Beautiful…' he thought "So, why did you ask to meet me earlier than usual?" hearing the question Tenten let the butterfly flew away from her finger and replied "Ahh…ano…Temari and my other friends drag me to a bet." The guy look at her to show her that he's listening to her and Tenten proceed "They said that I haven't been with a guy or had a boyfriend." Tenten smiled while the guy just smirked "So, they challenge me to find a guy I can date with for a total of three months, considering that they also want that same guy to be with me at the dance."

The guy had a blank expression on his face as he listened to her. Tenten looked up at him, even though he had that look on his face, she knows that he is uneasy about it. "What will happen if don't do it?" he inquired. Tenten chuckled as she answered his question. "I will be forced to wear Ino's micro miniskirts for one month and put color on my face in going to school. Red, you know that I don't want to wear those, I'll feel naked." "I don't want you to be with another guy either." Red added. Tenten snapped her head up "You mean…" "Yeah, besides I am only the guy that has the right to do that." "But, our secret…your siblings and our friends..." Tenten stammered the words out and was cut out by a hug. "Let them think what they wanted to Ai, besides it doesn't matter as long I'm here with you." Red whispered to Tenten's ear who is now hugging back. "I love you." She exclaimed, Red broke the hug and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Here," Red suddenly said as he stretched his hand to Tenten revealing a box. "My favorite!" Tenten reached out for it, quickly opening it and started eating some. A small chuckled can be heard from the guy. Suddenly Tenten stopped chewing, "Aah!!!…..you baked these cookies and you didn't call me! I told you I want to know how you baked these!!!!" "You'll end up watching me anyway." Red muttered "I heard that." And thus their little teasing fight begins.

Okay so the first chapter's finished. Thanks for reading and please leave some review.

By the way people I need you choose which one you want Tenten to end up with. So if you want to vote, the choices will be written on the second chapter which is now in the process.


	2. strange meetings

I don't own any anime…

***

Time: Seven Thirty in the morning

Location: School Quad

Sasuke's walking on the quad passing by his crowd of drooling fan girls without care at all. His mind is pretty much occupied about his paper works concerning about the council's projects and school stuffs, then there's the bet. He kept wondering how he could have fallen into Naruto's trick, it was so simple yet…

"Darn it." He muttered as he turned right to the direction of his locker. Reaching the lock he presses the code and the thing open. He glanced at his schedule and then grabbed his books and the other stuff he needs for his classes. When he was to close his locker, Naruto popped up from nowhere "Hey Sasuke, found a girl yet?" his friend asked with a grin "Hn," was what he replied "Ok, looks like you haven't." Naruto exclaimed with a light chuckle "Why don't you choose from them?" he then asked, pointing at Sasuke's drooling fan girls at their left as they walk through the corridor "They're just a bunch of annoying women who knows really nothing about me or what even the words 'stay away, I don't care' means." Sasuke stated loudly so that the girls will hear. But instead of hurtful expression or sound the girls shriek with joy that Sasuke even directed those words to them "See?" Naruto laughed at his friend.

His laughed halted when they reached Sasuke's room. "Saa, Sasuke you better find a girl. Someone you like. I mean you really like so that things will work out." "Why's that you're forcing me to find a girl?" "Cause I would be happy to see my friend have color on his face, not only when annoyed but also when in love…and also in his life." Naruto, after saying that ran off leaving Sasuke dumb "Is that really Naruto? Wonder what Iruka fed him this morning." Sasuke thought as he entered his room.

During discussion Sasuke's mind is always drifting off the topic the teacher was discussing. He was bothered by what Naruto had said and when that happens there is a follow up question why. Then he will realize that he was saying the truth about him and would start thinking that he, himself needs someone.

Sasuke growled as the bell for their last period before recess rings. He quickly gathered his notebooks and headed straight to the exit door. He scurried through the corridors to avoid any of his fan girls to halt him and start to talk to him about nonsense. Seeing that there are no more signs of his fan girls, Sasuke started to slow his pace and as he does his mind started to think about the challenge. How was he supposed to find someone he likes and someone who likes him back? Well, not the way most of the girls do, and for him to court a girl? He even thinks that Neji will not be able to do that. Spacing off to his thoughts, Sauske is walking looking at the ground and since he is, he accidentally bumped someone who is on a hurry making both of their things in hand scatter on the floor.

"Sorry…umm" the girl was the first to apologize "No it was me who wasn't looking." Both are now leaning down to collect their things. After that, Sasuke was about to walk pass the girl, thinking that she is a member of his fan club, but he suddenly stop hearing his name. "Sasuke, sorry again." He turned to see the girl and look at her for the first time "I told you it's…" He stopped. The girl's not smiling nor does she have those freaky make up on and short skirts. Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought 'She's not squirming in delight.' "…alright. I was the one who was not looking anyway." hearing that the girl nod and ran off inside the room. "I never thought that there is a normal girl around here." He muttered as he continued his path.

Somewhere…

Neji has his brows meet at the middle of his forehead as he walks his way out the school library. The girls inside the room are unable to control in both their actions and words. Some of them will take the seat beside him and try to start a conversation with him while some have their eyes glued all over him. If not they pass a lot behind, in front and at his sideways murmuring. Neji wasn't able to stand that and he decided to just leave the library and go to the groups' secret place.

"Women, as Shika always says, are troublesome." He stated as he walked along the corridor of the old school building and suddenly it come to his thoughts that he still has something to give to Temari by the end of the day. Reaching for door knob, Neji was surprised when the door suddenly open and revealed Gaara. Neji stepped back a little to give way for him. "Hey, where are you going?" he suddenly asked to him. It's not that he's nosy but it's just that he cares for his friends, really, even if it's Sasuke. "I'm just going to grab some refreshments, want something?" "Nope, I've just grabbed one on my way here." Gaara just nod and turn back at him but he suddenly looked back and said "By the way Shikamaru wants you to know that Temari wants the papers by lunch and also he told me that if you can give it to her by the said time you will be his savior." Neji gulped hearing Temari's name "Th-…thanks." Was what he muttered.

When Neji entered the room he only saw Sasuke and Shino. Sasuke's on his nook doing something, probably his paper works, while Shino is on his 'personal couch' reading something. Neji walked straight and went to his own place inside the room. He took his seat and started to spill some papers on his desk. Then he started reading and signing some.

Both Sasuke and Neji look up at Shino when he suddenly called their attention. "Hey, Naruto left notes for the two of you. It's on Gaara's desk." The two stood up and went straight to the said desk and there they found a box and on it was a note saying 'Pick One' The look up at each other and in their eyes you can see their fight on who's gonna pick first. In the end the Neji was the first to pick followed by Sasuke. The two didn't open the piece of paper they've pick until they reach their seats. It was Sasuke who first reached his seat and when he opened the paper to see its content, his eyes widened as he fall back on his seat.

Neji took a deep breath. He has a bad feeling for this. Seeing Sasuke fall back on his chair made it clear for him that this is really something bad, real, real bad. He opens the envelope and reaches for the paper inside. His face got paler by the time he starts reading it, until he falls down on to the couch in disbelief. 'How can Naruto be like this?' he thought. Glancing at the Uchiha whom he caught watching him awhile ago as if checking him if he's up for the challenges they've got, he said "This will be quite easy." in such a way that Sasuke can hear it and he did, for he muttered to himself "We'll see." And continued what he's doing awhile ago.

At one of the school lobbies…

Gaara scanned the vending machine in search for what's available and what he's going to buy. After some few minutes he inserted some money and pressed the corresponding button to the food and drink he want to purchase. Hearing the thump at the bottom of the machine, Gaara bent forward to get it and then he started to walk towards the small couch which was in front of the school office. There he opened the drink and started drinking some while glancing on his watch, seeing the time he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

'_Ring….ring….ring….ring….ring…..ring……'_

After some few more rings, a voice sudden talked,

'_Sorry, umm I can't answer the phone now, could you just leave your me-'_

Gaara look awhile at his phone before pressing 'end call'. He took another sip from his drink and then stood up, "Wonder where….." was what he muttered to hi self as he starts to walk.

Reaching the noisy quad Gaara's eyes where fixed straight to where he is going not minding the murmurs and giggles of both girls and boys he had passed. Well that was until he heard his name was called by Naruto "Oi! Gaara!......um excuse me…Hey, Gaara!!!" Gaara's head roam around before he finally spotted the blonde, and as he walks towards his friend's direction a girl, who made a quick turn and didn't noticed his swift change in direction, bumped him causing her to land on her butt.

"Hey! Next time watch where you're -…" "Sorry..." but when the girl heard the voice she stopped and looked up at the man who bumped her "Gaara…." Gaara reached out his hand to help her stand up. They made a little eye contact which made the girl a little nervous as to what he'll do next. "Surprised you even remembered my name, Tenten." Hearing that Tenten's eyes snap and she sighed as he walked pass through her.

Classroom, Subject: Literature…

Time seem to be at haste as if chasing something that it was almost lunch.

"….I want this project of yours passed by the end of the month, intendes?" "Yes sir." "Pardone?" was what the teacher snapped at them with one arched brow, "Si." "Good, see you then. Adjourned." with that the teacher left the room and so as the students. It was Neji along with Shikamaru and Naruto who left the room last.

"Wonder what they have for lunch." Naruto muttered as he follows his two friends in front of him. "Why Naruto didn't Iruka prepared an obento for you this morning?" Shikamaru asked while Naruto just shooked his head "He wasn't able to. His office called him earlier than usual saying that there was an emergency."

As the trio continue to walk in silence on their way to their secret place Naruto suddenly asks Neji, "So, Neji have you found someone?" "Don't start me with that Naruto." Neji exclaimed without even looking at his friend "Oh come on! Ever since God-only-knows-when, you're always stuck up on your nook, even on your room, almost all day doing paperwork. See even when we are walking, you're facing those papers!" Naruto stated placing an arm on his friend's shoulder who only grunted hearing his remarked which didn't satisfy Naruto. Few seconds later Shikamaru sees Naruto's gesture along with his big hideous grin, he sighed. He is sure that Naruto will start annoying Neji in seconds time, so before that happens, "Naruto I don't think -.." Shikamaru's sentence was cut short as he hears his phone ring and when he answered it, Naruto starts to poke Neji, making the other boy annoyed.

"Hello…" Shikamaru answered as he watched his friends half fighting and half playing at the corridor.

"SHIKAMARU!!....." he pulled the phone away from his ears hearing the shout from the other line.

"Do you want me to be deaf?" he asked bringing the phone back to his ear. But the girl didn't seem to care to answer his question for what she throws back at him were also questions.

"Have you seen Tenten? She's not yet here again, how 'bout Neji? Please remind him of the papers ok? Or else…you know what will happen, right Shika? That's all I got to say, sorry for troubling you." But when Temari was about to end her call, he surely hear these words "-by the way don't skip lunch again, got that? Bye, see you later."

Hearing her last sentence, Shikamaru smiled. Well at least she said something for him. Besides she can't use the same technique at him twice or maybe she didn't realized yet that he had break the code every time she calls him and talks to him like that. 'She's just too stubborn to say plainly that she cares about me, that she doesn't really call to say those reminders of hers, but that it's just her way of asking how I have been or how' s my day going.' Instead of returning his phone in his pocket, Shikamaru went through his phone to send her a message.

After sending it, Shikamaru still hears Naruto annoying Neji by poking him but at this time Neji doesn't seem to be happy about it. As they reached to an intersection of the corridor, Neji's patience cut short and he motions to face Naruto to tell him to shut up and cut it off. But when he did turn, he wasn't able say those words for he felt someone bumped him. He spins around to see a girl collecting her things on the floor. "Sorry. My fault." was what she exclaimed as she passed through the boys.

"Better hurry, she called already." Shikamaru suddenly shouted and from afar the girl, which was Tenten by the way, answered back without even turning her head. "I will! Sorry for the trouble again Shika!" and with that, she doubles her speed.

Few minutes later they have reached their secret place, that's when they found out that their other friends are already in the cafeteria. The three boys gathered the things they needed and left the things that they don't. After doing that Shikamaru closes the door and asks Neji, "Hey, Neji are you done with the papers?" "Yeah, actually I plan to give it to her before we eat our lunch." "Good and thanks."

At the cafeteria…

The trio continued to walk normally despite of the murmurs, giggles and staring of the other students at them. Well particularly at Neji. "Spotted her yet, Shika?" Neji asks as an anime-like nerved find its way on his temples. Naruto sweat dropped as he sees and feels Neji's mood. "Not yet…." Shikamaru roamed his head around until he finally spotted Temari along with her friends.

The girls' table was filled with laughter when Shikamaru along with Neji and Naruto reached it. "…saah, Temari that was mean." Shikamaru heard Tenten's last words after her laughter. "Oh, Neji." The girls grew silent as they heard and felt the presence of the three "Why, long time no see Neji." Ino suddenly exclaimed smiling at him while Sakura and Hinata brought up a small conversation with Naruto. "So, I see Tenten there and I brought Neji here with the papers. Any other thing you want me to do?" Shikamaru asks his girlfriend who looked back at him with a smile, "Yeah, eat lunch and you're gonna make sure he does right, Neji?" Neji only smirk as he left Ino babbling and handed out the papers to Temari "Here." "Thanks Neji. Oh! By the way, Tenten, Neji, Neji, Tenten." "I know him, Temari." Tenten whispered to her friend "I know but he doesn't know you." Neji look at Tenten and realized something, "You're the girl from awhile ago." "Yeah, the one who bumped you, sorry 'bout that." "It's okay." Temari stared at the two as they talk to each other. But after that few exchanged of words Temari went dismayed, "Neji, Shika are we through here? I'm already hungry." Naruto muttered caressing his stomach. Hearing that Shikamaru tugged Neji who seemed to be at gaze with curiosity "Oi, ikuzo na." Neji made his turn to leave with a thought to himself, 'Tenten, hmmm…'

When the boys leave the table, the girls chattered again while eating their lunch. Ino, Sakura and Hinata was talking about Naruto and his stories about his other guy friends which the girls are not really familiar with, while Temari started Tenten about Neji. "Did you see that?" Temari asks her friend whose eating her lunch. "See what?" "He's staring at you." "Nah, he's always like that with everyone." Temari make an annoyed expression "No, his somewhat curious, probably about you." She continued, insisting. "I think he's just thinking something deep Temari. Besides have you seen the Hyuuga interested in girls or at least talk with them about something that would just probably, for him, a waste of time?" Tenten stated to her friend looking only to see her quite annoyed. "Saa, I better go now, I got some matters to attend to." She suddenly said glancing at her watch. "Is it the same old thing?" Temari asks her friend "Yup, the same old thing." Tenten replied, "Wonder why you wouldn't tell me." Tenten looked at her pouting friend and smiled "Some secrets are better to be known only by ones' self and besides you'll probably know it one of these days." was what she told Temari before leaving their place.

Somewhere…

Tenten dialed a number on her phone, "Hello, Red?" the other line answered "Yeah? Where are you now?" "I'm on my way." "Then I think I should get going then." Tenten smiled "Okay meet you there." "Sure. Ja…" then Tenten ended her call.

At the Fire Exit….

Tenten reached for the knob of the door after seeing that there was no one on her tail and she opened the door to see Red. "Hello." She greeted him with a smile "How's your day?" the guy asks her smiling as he reached for her hand. "Filled with bumps, I bumped with a total of three people this day. Temari and the rest are still on about the bet, their bet actually. The rest of my day's fine, nothing much really happened. How about yours?" the guy's head turned towards her "Same, same. The guys are fun to be with, especially that they've have thrown something really interesting. They haven't done that once in a while." Tenten look intently at Red and suddenly grin "You're in it are you?" "I'm not saying anything." "Oh come on!" Tenten said as she starts to poke the guy, "Hey! Stop it! It tickles!" Red shouted as he laughed. "Hey!-hahahaha-Ai stop!- you wouldn't stop eh—hahhaha-take-haha-this---…" Not so soon Tenten also joined him laughing. They continue to tickle and wrestle each other somehow, knowing that each one of them is good at many martial arts, until Tenten suddenly exclaimed panting, "Saa, I give up, I give up. I'm tired" hearing that from her Red stopped immediately but he still let out some small chuckles. "It's been awhile since I last hear you laugh, Red." "I don't usually laugh here or in the presence of somebody." "Why not?", "I'm not used laughing and I have a bad experience with it." "Bad experience?..." Tenten looked at him and inquire him about the matter more "What experience?" "…that was years back… when there was a party at our house and I was in the movie room watching a comedy film. The visitors who were mostly girls stormed inside the room as soon as they heard me laugh and worst come after that when they saw me. Even my family encouraged those visitors to do their annoying thing on me, mom said that it's rare to hear and see me laugh which is why even she joined the picture and video taking of that." Hearing the story Tenten laughed but suddenly stopped when she seems to remember something.

"Red,…" "Yeah?" "…when will we let them know?", Red glance at her before looking at the nature's display of beauty, "Pretty soon Ai, pretty soon."

Ok so that was chapter two and yeah nothing much happened.

I'm sorry for the late updates. You can beat for it because besides of my pile of chores, broken pc, deleted files, writer's block, I was also lazy to type and upload my updates, so really sorry…

By the way I am so thankful for those people who left their reviews/comments. Probably on the next chapter I'll post your names and if I have time I might send you my personal gratitude.

Here's the list anyway:

Sasuke; Neji; Shika; Gaara; Shino

There have your pick…

Again thank you and sorry…..I really am


End file.
